


The Last Steps

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Heavy Angst, Insanity, M/M, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: It wasn’t until he stepped inside the main hallway that Wonshik realized he was back at the home he had wished to leave in his past. The neighborhood around the manor had once been magnificent and vibrant, its life slowly drained away as fast as its most favored resident lost more of himself to illness. Watching his best friend die as he continued to live a fulfilled life of youth was the most painful for Wonshik, the most heart-wrenching when the other man smiled weakly at achievement he himself could no longer accomplish. This manor continued to have a lingering, bittersweet aura, one that revived Wonshik’s dormant guilt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Assuming that you are reading this, you don't terribly hate my guts for writing an angst-filled Navi fic for Day 7. The prompt voted for this time was Final Dance. Hope you enjoy!

A silent whisper called Wonshik to that place. A voice in his dreams urged him to endure the harsh winds blowing outside, to muster through the stinging hail hitting his face nonstop. He questioned none of it, not even his unconscious decision to walk mindlessly to this destination barefoot. He was promised an incredible sight for so long, the night finally being the right time for his eyes to witness it. Going past the decrepit gates of the manor, Wonshik did not feel the sharp rocks stabbing at his heels, ignored the graze of thorns on his arms from overgrown vines at the entranceway.

It wasn’t until he stepped inside the main hallway that Wonshik realized he was back at the home he had wished to leave in his past. The neighborhood around the manor had once been magnificent and vibrant, its life slowly drained away as fast as its most favored resident lost more of himself to illness. Watching his best friend die as he continued to live a fulfilled life of youth was the most painful for Wonshik, the most heart-wrenching when the other man smiled weakly at achievement he himself could no longer accomplish. This manor continued to have a lingering, bittersweet aura, one that revived Wonshik’s dormant guilt.

As much as he wanted to run away, the man could not stop his legs from moving forward, from passing hallways and rooms that once held unbridled happiness. Wonshik clenched his fists, along with his eyes once he figured the voice was still leading him well. He could tell he was moving past most of the formal areas, gradually stepping into the more relaxed part of the manor, where he and his friend were allowed to live out their childhood and some of their adolescence freely. Empty laughter still echoed against the walls, some of them being from his younger self. Wonshik held back the bile rising in the back of his throat.

An itch in the back of his mind formed after a few more steps, as if his body wanted him to experience the entirety of this melancholy, feel the cobwebs sticking all over his body, see the rotting wood spread dangerously across the floor. Wonshik managed to resist for a while, only opening his eyes when he crashed into something with strong force.He gasped, the sight of the familiar mahogany door causing his legs to tremble. He pleaded with all his might to the voice, begged not to be faced with such a cruel sight over again. Despite his desperate tone, it seemed as if he was ignored, for his arm was already raising, his hand already turning the rusty gold knob to reveal the last place he saw his friend, the relive the moment of his biggest regret.

The hospital bed remained where it was, its stark white sheets still littered with scarlet stains. The vase that once held the most regal flowers was now cracked, filled to the brim with black stems. The chair alongside the mattress was as worn as ever, the indents remaining from Wonshik sitting there for years. Tissues with his tears were scattered on the floor, a letter torn open lying exactly where he left it, some of the haunting words sticking out to spite Wonshik. He remembered each and every word he poured into it, the countless nights he had spent thinking of the perfect way to pour out everything he thought about his friend.

_ Even after all these years, there is no one that could replace you. All my precious memories, all my heart will always linger with you. Somewhere along the way our close friendship shifted into adoration, into love that I wished I could have confessed to sooner. Seeing you here suffering is feeling my own life wither away, my frustration of being useless to you growing each moment you have a harder time opening your eyes. You will hate me for saying this, but I would do anything the world asked of me in order for us to switch places. Your life, your dreams have always been more important than mine. I would have been happy from wherever I ended up to see you dance on every big stage, to witness the world see the beauty I was fortunate to have every day. Most of all, your smile, it would have made any heaven I was in appear pale, made a hell I was sent to for making such a sinful pact into a bright paradise. Please, don’t go. Stay with me, my dearest. I vow to protect you for all eternity, so don’t say your farewells just yet. I love you. _

The feeble apology he received in return still disturbed his dreams, to the point where Wonshik woke up every night in a cold sweat, the feeling of cold fingers shoving his last effort back into his hands. Even to this day, he had wished that his friend had done it for his sake, yet, as time passed, more doubts clouded his faith. He was never sure if his love was mutual, could never ask ever again. Death had collected the purest soul the following day after Wonshik had gathered enough courage to give the letter, to leave him with an even bigger hole in his heart.

Reminiscing on the memory brought Wonshik to his knees, the smell of decay filling his nose as his laid his head on the floor. His screams rang in his ears while his fingers did their best to pull out every strand of his hair. Everything about those last moments was unfair, to the way the death was excruciating, the way Wonshik’s hand was crushed by his friend’s until the final stutter of breath occurred. No one deserved such a severe death, especially not the man who only brought happiness to all of those around him. Wonshik cursed, yelled until his throat was numb. If this was the sight the voice had promised all along, he was regretting for following it so blindly. All he wanted to do now was to go home.

“Shikkie, you are home. Don’t be like this.”

The man’s head shot up then, shocked to hear that nickname, that fond tone he had missed with every fiber of his being. He was no longer in the bedroom, somehow thrust into the ballroom in the back of the manor. The chandelier was as exquisite as the first day as it was brought there, each candle lighting up with blue,wispy flames. It brought enough light to reveal a silhouette standing in the center of the floor, one with an angelic smile and bright eyes.

“. . .Hakyeon?”

“Welcome back, my dear Wonshik.”

Stumbling to stand back up, Wonshik ran over to his friend, his first and only love with a tear stained face, with longing arms. Their embrace was long and tight, each of them not wanting to let go until it was certain that they were both here with each other. Hakyeon pulled away first, kissing the other’s forehead with tentative lips. Wonshik hummed appreciatively, taking the chance to intertwine their hands.

“You’re back.”

“Where else would I be?” Hakyeon’s laugh swirled around the big space, stray leaves that once flew in through the broken windows fluttering across the floor, “Have you forgotten already? I told you that whenever you needed me, I would here, waiting.”

“But you’re -” Wonshik was interrupted by the sound of more wicks igniting, the ballroom now getting filled with ethereal light. He gasped at the sight of Hakyeon in clear view, wearing the suit he had worn for the last gala he attended. His red and black coat was as grandiose as the first day Hakyeon had shown it to him, bragging about its velvety feel and long tailcoats.

“I’m here, just as I promised.” Hakyeon pulled Wonshik closer, used his free arm to place Wonshik’s hand on his shoulder. The younger blushed as the other smirked while wrapping a firm hold around Wonshik’s waist afterwards. “That’s all that matters now. Dance with me.”

Wonshik nodded, his legs instinctively followed Hakyeon’s lead. As their movements became more smooth, the melody of their favorite song surrounded the duo, murmurs of other guests witnessing the pinnacle moment of them reuniting filling the space with joy. Hakyeon chuckled as he sped up their pace, leaving a whirlwind of a silvery mist and dust behind them. Both were grinning wide enough for their cheeks to hurt, the music and spirited energy keeping them twirling. 

“Wonshik . . . now that you’re here, I can tell you the most important thing that I couldn’t before.”

“What is it?”

“I love you.” Hakyeon had their lips meet, Wonshik reveling in the warm sensation and taste. “I love you as no one else can. Promise you won’t leave me this time. Stay with me always.”

“Of course.” Wonshik blurted out. “I’ll do anything for you, love.”

“Thank you, my precious Shikkie.”

Wonshik went in for another kiss, sealing his vow to the other with intense sincerity. As the dance continued on, he only looked onwards, ignorant to the magic fading around him. No one could convince him that stray pieces of glass were digging into his feet, that he marked the floor with new trails of blood. The ballroom had been as cold as the moment as he first wandered in, the candles inside long ago removed. His arm was shaking from being kept up for so long, supported by nothing besides the frigid air around him. Hakyeon faded as Wonshik closed his eyes once more, humming a happy tune that kept his body moving. The man waltzed all alone from that point on, until his mind and spirit decided it was finally time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I've had this sort of idea for a while now but never really got around to writing it until I got the proper prompt  
> Basically this was supposed to be a creepier version of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWwKdejZLfE)  
> Also you probably know what outfit I was thinking of when I described Hakyeon but here is a [fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_JMqf4gf_s) in case you don't.  
> See you for another prompt!


End file.
